Merry Christmas
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Clockwork's Apprentice, Data, is five hundred years old. Yet, she didn't know about the Christmas party until Ember told her. And now she is hosting this year's Christmas party. Oh the horror.


**Author Note: A Christmas One-Shot using my DP OC, Data (read about her in Clockwork's Apprentice)**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Merry Christmas

**Summary:** Clockwork's Apprentice, Data, is five hundred years old. Yet, she didn't know about the Christmas party until Ember told her. And now she is hosting this year's Christmas party. Oh the horror.

Genre: Humor/Friendship

**Rated:** K

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do own my OC, Data AKA Clockwork's Apprentice._

**Name-** Data

**Age:** 500 but still looked 19

**Obsession:** Knowledge

**Appearance:** light blue skin, red eyes, black hair that's slightly wave with one white streak in it

**Clothing:** A dark purple sleeveless dress that goes mid-thigh, a belt waist belt that had a dark gray clock on it (that is also a button), no shoes, a black cloak that has a dark purple broach on it that says _CWA, _a staff that's similar to Clockwork's that's black and has an hourglass charm on it that's filled with black sand

**Merry Christmas**

**Data:**

"Well, last year's party was a drag so…"

I looked at my friend in shock. Ember raised an eyebrow as I stared at her,

"Party? There was a party?"

She laughed,  
"You're older than me, dipstick! How can you not know about the party?"  
"I was aware that there's a Christmas treaty but a party," I shrugged, "I'm afraid not."  
"Then what have you been doing every Christmas?"  
"…Reading, mostly," I answered a bit sheepishly, "But I haven't read any books about a Christmas party and I only speak with you, Ghostwriter and a few others…No one said anything about a party."  
She rolled her eyes,  
"You are so unsocial, dipstick."  
"I have books," I pointed out.

"You need to talk with _actual_ people. Have you even _met_ other ghosts?"  
I thought for a moment,  
"I have you, Ghostwriter," I listed, "Clockwork, Dora, Observants, Pandora, Frostbite, Danielle, Vladimir isn't exactly a friend but he's not too bad with me, Danny…"  
"Besides the halfas," Ember rolled her eyes.  
I thought for another moment. I knew all about Skulker, Technus, Box Ghost and others- but in five hundred years…

"I haven't met them personally," I said.

Ember smirked,

"You know what this means?"  
"….No."  
She rolled her eyes,  
"It means that you're _so_ hosting the party this year."

_Oh the horror._  
"….Do I have a say in this?"  
"No."

"Who will be coming then," I sighed.

"Probably most of us," she shrugged, "Skulker, Lunch Lady, Box Ghost, Technus…Vlad might."

"And I can invite Ghostwriter?"  
"It's your party," she pointed out, "But I wouldn't get my hopes up. He never came to a party before."

_Ah but he's my boyfriend. I will drag him out of the library if I have to._  
**00000**

I scrambled to get everything perfect. _Perfect- it has to be perfect._ All my books floated around me and I scrambled to put them all up. I ran a hand through my hair- _Least my lair is big enough._ The spiral staircase that led to the top of my tower was in the back and in the corner- _not that I need stairs._ Though the books floated around the staircase- forming the handle to hold onto.

I put up some mistletoe near the door and the wreaths everywhere. I sniffed the air,

_"_THE COOKIES," I screamed and I flew towards the kitchen. Ghosts don't have to eat but the ectoplasmic fused food we could eat for pleasure. _If I don't burn the cookies._ I took it out of the oven, blowing on the cookies to cool it off.

"Dang it," I sighed.  
"You changed clothes?"

I turned to see my boyfriend- _considering we've been dating for about one hundred maybe less years, which isn't that very long in ghost terms but I can't help but wonder if someday if it'll be husband and not boyfriend. _He was right though. I did change clothes just for the party. I had a short red dress that was a bit too short for my tastes and was sleeveless. The top of it and the bottom of it was lined with white fluff. I even had a Christmas hat. I didn't wear my cloak but I did have my staff nearby.

"I thought you didn't come out during Christmas," I pointed out. Ghostwriter smirked,  
"I don't- especially since my book was destroyed by that dang halfa," he muttered. I raised an eyebrow,

"The same book you let me proof-read?"  
"Yes."  
"You do know that I have perfect memory," I pointed out, "While I didn't get to the very ending, I did read most of it and could write it down word-for-word for you if you would like."

His eyes lit up. I looked at the clock- ten minutes till the party. I quickly tossed the cookies and fixed another batch. Ghostwriter stayed with me as they cooked. They got done just as there was knocking on my door. Ghostwriter raised an eyebrow,  
"Someone's here?"  
I put the last of the cookies on a plate.  
"Yes, I'm having a Christmas party."  
He looked horrified.

"If you don't mind, dear, I'll be leaving now."

He kissed my cheek and headed to fly out the window. I tsk'ed and pressed the button on my belt,

"Oh no you don't!"

He floated there- stopped in the middle of the window. Well, actually he was frozen. _Ah the perks of being Clockwork's Apprentice. Even if I can only freeze him in time for about five minutes._ I moved his frozen body from the window to the other side of the room. Amused, I put a Santa hat on his head and then went to the front door.

I opened it to find Ember, Skulker, Technus, Lunch Lady, Box Ghost, Desiree, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, and even Walker. Most of them had gifts so I was glad that I had gifts as well. Skulker even had a Santa hat on.

"Come in," I smiled.

"Data," Ember introduced, "this is-"  
"I know," I interrupted, "I know who everyone is."

"But who are you," Youngblood said as he poked me. I swatted him away,  
"I'm Data, Clockwork's Apprentice."

I bowed slightly and smiled. They all looked a bit taken back. Ember scowled,  
"Hold up- you never told me you were Clockwork's Apprentice?"  
"I didn't even know Clockwork was real," Kitty whispered.  
_Ah that's right. Most ghosts believe Clockwork to be a myth- just like the Observants._

"You better not be lying," Walker threatened, "Lying about such a high position is against the rules."  
"I'll have you know, Walker, that not once have I broken any of your rules," I informed.

He nodde din approval.  
"Is that Ghostwriter," Kitty giggled.  
"Wow," Ember laughed, "didn't think you get him to actually come!"

"He didn't exactly have a choice," I laughed and then pressed the button on my belt again. Even if it was going to wear off in five minutes, the guests were already here. Ghostwriter unfroze. He flew forward and then stopped. He scowled,  
"I don't like it when you freeze me," he pointed out but I just smiled cheekily.

"Isn't that dress a bit short," Kitty raised an eyebrow.

A bit flustered, I tugged on the ends of it,  
"Pfft…noo…"

**0000**

During the party, Ember was playing soft music. Youngblood found it cool that I pranked the Observants- everyone else found it horrifying. I currently was talking with Technus since I found it interesting to learn new things. Even with perfect memory, even if I could repeat what he said word for word, I hardly understand what he was saying. Ghostwriter was in the corner sulking until I noticed him. I smirked and went over- giving him a peck on the lips. Youngblood gagged,

"_Ewww_ is he your boyfriend?"  
"He was under the mistletoe," I pointed out as I pointed up, "But yes- he is actually."

Then the Observants showed up and I burst into laughter.

"You," they hissed, "You did this!"

I continued laughing,

"Actually, no I didn't- I promised Clockwork I wouldn't prank you on Christmas but I wish I did!"

They were scowling but they had pink robes. I didn't mean pink. I meant _bright vivid Barbie-doll hot pink _that honestly made them more weirder than they already looked.

"We don't believe you."  
I raised an eyebrow and stood up a bit straighter. Everyone else was watching curiously.

"Need I remind you that I can reply my memories, as well as others, I can easily verify where I've been."  
"Where were you yesterday," they accused.  
"Wait," Ember laughed, "You fishbowls had pink robes for two days!"  
"We…haven't been paying much attention," one of them admitted.

"Now answer the question," they screamed at me.

_Yesterday…_

"I read all day," I answered.  
"Show us all your memories from yesterday," they demanded.

_All my memories…but that would mean showing them when Ghostwriter and I-_ I felt my face heat up. Ghostwriter was spluttering with a flushed face.  
"Uhh…I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not," they said oblivious to what was happening. Ember caught on, as did Desiree and Kitty, and they laughed. Sighing, I whispered to the Observants. _Huh I didn't know that they could blush. _

"….It wasn't her," one finally said.  
"We'll be going now."

They left while their faces were still blushing. Ember, Kitty, and Desiree were laughing. The boys were oblivious as to why Ghostwriter and I had flushed faces.

"Someone had some fun yesterday," Desiree said slyly. I sheepishly smiled.

**00000**

After the party, I started to clean up. _That was actually pretty fun._ Ghostwriter couldn't stay as he had to work on his book. Then I got another visitor that flew through the window. _I really have got to fix that._

"Danny," I smiled, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
Danny gave me a sheepish smile,  
"….The Observants are trying to find me."  
"You're the one that dyed the robes?"  
"Yeah they got the dye out so now I'm heading back to Earth…speaking of…?"  
"There's a portal that will lead you home just between my lair and Clockwork's," I answered smoothly. He gave me a thumb's up,  
"Awesome!"

He started to fly out the window,  
"Oh and Danny!"  
He turned around as I continued,  
"Lace the dye with ectoplasm and they won't get it out as easy," I winked.


End file.
